


Little Lost Girl

by littleLegynd



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), the band ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLegynd/pseuds/littleLegynd
Summary: The Cardinal got up that morning with a gnawing feeling that something just wasn't right, though he didn't know what. But when a Sister of Sin and Sister Imperator bursts into his room panicking and saying there's a girl passed out on the churches front lawn all of a sudden the strange feeling makes sense, now if only this poor girl didn't raise more questions than she was capable of answering.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character, Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Finding

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only the first fic I've written in a long time but also the first time Ive written really anything in a long time. I'm also fairly new to the fandom so please be nice to me, ok? Honestly I just really liked the idea of a fic that follows Cardi from him being Cardinal through to him being Papa so thats kinda what this is but like with a lot of other stuff.  
> This will also be a slow burn, so there's that.

Copia sighed as he sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the edge. He rubbed his eyes and then the back of his neck, not being able to shake this bad feeling he had. Was it a bad dream? He didn't think so, or at least he couldn't remember any of his dreams being particularly unnerving. Was there something important he was supposed to do today? He stood up, stretching momentarily before crossing the room to check the calendar that hung next to his bedroom door, nothing special. He shook his head once again and tried to clear his mind, after all he's got to get ready for the day hasn't he?

Just as Copia had finished getting dressed there was a sudden banging on his chamber door and then, without warning, the door swung open and in walked a young Sister, Emelia, shaking like a leaf and with Sister Imperator hot on her heels. Copia sighed, expecting this Sister to have done something wrong and needing punishment. 

“What is it? What has happened?”

“Well, uhm, Cardinal, there...there's a situation that requires your attention outside.”

“What? What the hell kind of situation?”

“Its..its uhm-”

“Cardinal, there's a woman...she's not moving….” 

“What are you going on abou- oh dear Lucifer…” Copia had moved to look out his window down at the front lawn, his mouth now agape as he looked down at a young woman who lay face down only a few feet away from the door. Without another word he pushed past the Sisters, who looked at each other nervously before following him. 

Once outside he ran to the girl, kneeling down beside her and gently rolling her on her side, causing a light groan to fall from her lips. He sighed with relief, she was alive. He stood and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her into the church and headed back towards his rooms. 

Copia placed the girl on his bed before turning to Sister Emelia and instructing her to get a glass of water and some pain relievers. Once she had gone he went into his bathroom and grabbed a rag, wetting it a bit with cold water before going back to the girls side and placing it on her forehead. She stirred a bit at the feeling and Copia softly spoke to her, urging her to wake up. 

“Come on, please. I need you to wake so that I can help you.”

“H-help..” her eyes were still closed and her voice was weak but hearing her relaxed Copia, if only a little.

“Yes, I want to help you. I need you to wake up though, wake up and tell me what happened and I’ll help.” the girl stirred more before slowly opening her eyes and looking up at Copia. A moment later when she had fully become aware she shot up, moving into the far corner of the bed away from him. 

“Who are you? Where am I? Did Samuel send you?” She had begun hyperventilating and looking around the room wildly, scared out of her mind. 

“No, no, cara, we found you outside. Or well, the Sisters did and I brought you inside. I couldn't leave you out there like that, you needed help. Now what happened to you, and who is Samuel?” Sister Emelia had come back now, handing a glass of water to Copia and he offered the water to the girl.

“Please, calm down ok. My name is Cardinal Copia, this here is Sister Emelia and that right there is Sister Imperator. Now what's your name and what happened to you? We're all here to help.” The girl watched him and the Sister for a long moment, studying them before deciding that she was safe for now. She settled onto the bed again and took the glass of water, taking a few sips and letting out a shaky breath.

“Lilla, my name is Lilla.” she looked up at Copia and he nodded, urging her to continue. She sighed once more before continuing.

“Samuel is...was my boyfriend. Hes uhm...not the nicest person, the last thing I remember is a brick going through my window and I panicked and ran. I just ran and ran and ran...I don't even know where I am or how I ended up here...what even is this place...some kind of church?” 

“Well, yes actually. And if you need to or want to, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you would like to. We can keep you safe, ok Lilla. Would you like that?” Lilla looked down at her glass, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes as she had told them what had happened as she thought about the proposal.

“How can a church keep me safe? How are you so sure when you don't even know what he's like?” 

“Because, cara, I know what my church...what I'm capable of when someone is in danger. You can trust us. You can trust me.” Lilla looked up at him again, studying his face. After a moment, when she had decided this was her best bet she nodded, causing a small, gentle smile to cross Copias lips.


	2. Settling In

It had been decided that Sister Emelia would accompany Lilla whenever she was not in her room and Lilla had been given permission to visit the Cardinal at any time, day or night if she ever needed it, no one was to stop her or turn her away no matter what. Once Lilla had gotten settled into her room, only five doors away from Copia’s, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer before walking in the room.

Truth be told the room was rather plain. A queen sized bed fitted with soft white sheets under a heavy deep red quilt was in the middle of the room, a dark mahogany side table was placed on either side of the bed and a small lamp sat at top the one on the left.

Lilla sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the Cardinal with tired, sad eyes. He joined her on the bed, leaving a space between the two of them in hopes of making her more comfortable. He looked over for a moment, taking in her appearance in what felt like the first time as he hadn't really been able to earlier since he was more worried about making sure she was ok.

Lilla was a small girl, looking to be about five feet high and very thin. She had shoulder length hair that was dyed black on one half and teal on the other, which at present was a messy bunch of curls with a leaf stuck in it. Copia leaned forward and reached out for her hair, pausing for a moment to give her a reassuring look when she flinched, and pulled the leaf out of her locks and setting it on the bedside table closest to him. He looked back to her and sighed.

“I have some of my gh- ahem, assistants out gathering bath supplies and some clothes for you, I had to guess on sizes so if anything doesn't fit please let me know so I can get you some properly fitting clothes, ok?”

“You didn't need to do that you know. I have clothes, I could've gone back to my place-”

“I didn't want you to have to go back there, at least not right now. You said a brick was thrown through the window, yes? So my thinking is the person who was mad enough to do that and to cause you to run till you fall on our doorstep in a state of exhaustion isn't the place you need to be.”

“Well when you put it that way..” Lillas arms wrapped around her chest tightly and she hunched over a little, her body now shaking. Copia furrowed his brow a little and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

“Poor cara, are you cold? Would you like a space heater?”

“What? No, no that's fine, I'm not cold. I'm just..” her voice trailed off and she turned her face away from his. Copias head fell, how could someone cause so much pain like this?

“Lilla..what exactly did this Samuel do to you?” she shot a look at Copia, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She looked away again before letting out a shaky sigh. “Look. Samuel is a bad guy. I mean a really bad guy. He never likes to hit me or anything if that's what you're thinking but he's done a lot of fucked up stuff ok? And I found out about his shit and left him. Now i'm probably as good as dead hiding out in some weird church talking to you and hoping you're right and can keep me safe. Speaking of, what even is this church? I've never seen nuns like that.” Copia chuckled a little at the comment.

“Well, cara, they aren't nuns. They are Sisters of Sin and this church is a church of Satan. I am currently its head...or head-in-training I guess. What's important here is I have a lot of power around here, a lot more than most realize and way more than what is making this Samuel feel like such a bigshot. Nothing will happen to you ok. If uh, if you give me Samuel's full name I could sort this mess out much quicker though.” Copia had an eyebrow raised, hoping that she would in fact give him the full name but was instead met with a scoff and a shake of her head. A knock came suddenly and Copia called out for the person to enter. A ghoul stepped inside and silently laid a couple bags on the bed in between the two, Lilla looked through it all and then up at the ghoul, muttering a soft thank you to him and getting a little nod in return before he turned and left the room.

“That was Dewdrop, or Dew if you prefer. He will be keeping a close eye on you in case you're ever in danger. I know he probably doesn't look like much but one thing you'll learn to get used to while in our company is to not judge a book by its cover.” Lilla nodded as she pulled out the clothes that filled three of the bags, looking them over before looking back up at Copia.

“Is..everything to your standard?” “Yes everythings fine, it's just...why are you helping me? I'm no one to you and yet you've got me a companion and a bodyguard and clothes...why?”

“Because, cara, when I saw you out there I thought you were dead and it scared me. Then when I realized you were alive and when you started talking I felt more happy over something than I ever have in my life over anything. I feel responsible for you now, and not in a burden type of why so don't even try and think that way. You were scared and I want to help you not be scared. I don't want thanks, I don't want praise or anything, I just want to know you're ok.” Copia had placed a hand on Lillas knee and her head was now laying on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort his words and warmth brought. He looked down at her and smiled softly, thinking she looked rather beautiful, even if she was a bit of a mess. She took a deep breath before looking up at him, giving him a soft smile. She stood up and grabbed the bag that held her bath supplies and walked towards the small bathroom and jutted her thumb out in the direction of it.

“Im uh going to go take a shower and get changed.”

“Oh yes, of course cara. Uh, when you're all refreshed and if you would like it I'd love it if you would join me for lunch. We could better discuss things then about your living arrangements and such, yes?”

“Oh yeah that sounds fine. I'll see you then I guess” Copia nodded and stood up before walking out of the room. As he walked towards his office he couldn't help but think about her, the more he thought about her the more he thought about everything she had said. What did she find out? What was Samuel doing that scared her enough to try and hide from him? He needed more details, or at least a damn name so he could find out the details for himself. When he got to his office he pulled out his phone and texted Sister Imperator.

_“Do me a favor, find out who this Samuel guy is and give me everything you can find on him. I know you of all people can do this.”_


	3. Some Answers, Some Breakthrough

When Lilla knocked on Copia’s office door it had been about half an hour since the two had last spoken, but even in that short amount of time Copia had gotten his hands on more than enough evidence to suggest the Lilla situation wasn't one that would be solved quickly.

“Come in, cara. We have much to discuss.” Copia’s voice was stern, almost upset in fact. His face held the same expression which caused Lilla to hesitate for a moment when she opened the door and saw him. She took a breath before walking in the room and sitting at one of the chairs facing his desk.

“I was under the impression this would be a friendly meeting.”

“It is, there are just a few things that are...worrisome that I feel need to be taken seriously. You understand, yes?”

“So what'd you find out? I don't need any bullshit ok, so please don't try and act all nice and worried. Just tell me what you found out and whether or not I can stay.” Copia stared at her for a moment. So this wasn't the first time she's tried going into hiding, that much was obvious from the way she sounded like she almost expected to be turned away. Copia straightened up a bit and gave her a stern look before speaking again.

“Samuel Dean Nicholson, born November 8th, 1995. You were with him for three years, yes? See that seems amazing to me considering you say you knew nothing of what he was like till the end and yet the first date you two went on was also the sight of his first murder. Seventeen bodies Lilla. I saw the police report so I know you tried to go to the police and I know they failed you. I'm willing to do everything I can to ensure your safety but I can do nothing if you lie to me. Were you being truthful when you said you didn't know?” tears had begun welling up in her eyes but even still she kept her expression emotionless, giving only a single nod in response.

“You must be completely truthful, I cannot put my church at risk you understand.”

“Dammit I didn't know, now please stop! I knew something was off but I just figured he was like a secret junkie or something and I didnt ever bring it up cause I didn't want to be involved. As long as he kept shit to himself I was fine And then-” her voice cut off as she choked back more tears. She turned her head away and pulled her knees up, hugging them to her chest.

“And then?” Copia asked tentatively, wanting the whole thing but also not wanting to cause her pain. 

“And then he came home drunk and bloody. I mean head to toe, and he looked so happy….I was so scared..I'm still scared…. We talked about marriage Copia, do you understand that? We talked about having kids. I almost had a life with him and then he came home like that ranting and raving about how it was all for me. Now I'm a target. Excuse me if I'm not all too thrilled about talking about this and I'm sorry if it makes me look suspicious but that was the single most horrifying thing I've ever experienced and not something I want to have to relive.”

“I understand, I just have a few more questions ok? You lived with him up until December 2017, yes? Why is it that there's no record of you until...well today really. You say that someone through a brick in your window and yet there's no record of a Lilla Devereoux having rented or bought any properties since being with Samuel.” Lilla scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Because I went by an alias. Look under Marie Clearwater and you'll find my address, job, everything. I thought I was ok with things being how they were and thought I had gotten away from him but obviously not.”

“Speaking of getting away, how do you know for sure that he was behind the brick thing?”

“Well I dont know about you but most people dont fucking do that.” Lilla’s voice was now oozing with a mixture of sarcasm and anger “Are we done yet?” Copia sighed and leaned back in his chair, his hands folded over his stomach and his thumbs tapping against each other. 

“Just..just one more thing. If you thought something was wrong, so far as to suspect drug abuse, why didn't you leave sooner?” There was a long pause as Lilla sat almost dumbfounded by the questions. If she was being completely honest with herself then the answer would have been that she had settled, believing Samuel to be the best she could do. Of course she couldn't say that, wouldn't even dare to think it.

“I-I don't know” Copia sighed once more and stood up from his desk and moved the chair that was sitting next to her. He gently took one of her hands into his, laying his other hand on top and softly running his thumb up and down her skin. He could see how much pain she was in, how much pain having to talk through all of this was, and he hated to have to be the person to do this to her.

“You will stay with us. Now that I have gotten all the answers I need you will never have to speak of this again, though I do highly recommend it so that you don't do yourself further harm. I know this all must be very traumatic. You can have a job here if you would like or if you would feel more comfortable you can get one outside of the church, so long as Dew is able to keep an eye on you. You must get a job though, if only to have something to keep your mind busy, understand?” Lilla nodded, looking almost shocked that she was still being given shelter. “Considering the type of person Samuel is Dew will be your personal bodyguard and will be near at all times. That is not up for debate either. All the church functions are yours to attend if you would like but none are required. You're always welcome to come to me if you need anything, no matter what, ok?” Lilla nodded once again and wiped the tears away before looking up at the Cardinal and, after a moment of hesitation, leaned in and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you..thank you so much…” Copia’s expression grew soft as he looked down at her, softly patting her back.

“You're very welcome, cara. Now enough of this, I do believe I promised you lunch. What would you like, anything you desire as my treat for being so helpful and strong.” Lilla settled back in her chair, a small smile now gracing her lips.

“I don't really care honestly, surprise me. But uhm, I was wondering, I mean I know I got a little testy earlier but you also said that it might be good to talk. Do you think that maybe me and you could talk? I know you're probably super busy but I mean you're the one person I've talked to the most out of the four people I've met.”

“Of course, cara. Anything I can do to help, I will gladly do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have started settling down a bit, next chapter will focus on Lilla settling in with life in the church. Maybe she'll even decide to convert....or be a Sister of Sin, in time.


	4. A Sweet Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, yea I know I took forever BUT i think I more than made up for it considering theres not only a new chapter but also a nice little illustration for it on my tumblr that I worked really hard on. Anyways, I really hope yall like this <3 
> 
> If you want to see the illustration or just want to leave me ideas or something for future chapters my tumblr is @popiasghuleh

As the days passed Lilla eased into her new life at the church, after about three days she had begun attending services and would follow Copia back to his office afterwards to talk. Sometimes they would talk about Samuel, sometimes about the service, but almost always they'd end up talking about themselves to get to know each other better. Soon enough the two of them had become the closest of friends without either one even really realizing it. Lilla told him about her childhood living with a single mother who worked hard for everything she had after her father had died when she was three, how as soon as she was old enough Lilla had gotten a job to help her mother out, and how she never really dated before Samuel.

“I think he liked how I didn't...how I don't really know what a proper relationship looks like, it made it easier for him to pretty much do what he wanted you know? Like if he tried doing something I didn't want to do he'd make little comments of how ‘any other girl would do it for their man’ and I mean, how do you argue with that if you have no reference? Mom refused to date because she said that she still loved dad too much, and how dad would have been the only man good enough to raise me. All I could really figure was that the woman was supposed to be completely devoted to her man. I don't know, I guess I was just stupid.”

“No, no cara. You were doing your best. It's not your fault that you were taken advantage of, ok? I don't want you thinking that at all, you need to remember that you've had a fairly difficult young life already and you are just trying to do the best with what you have. No one can be mad at you for that, so why be mad at yourself? Try thinking more positively. You were trying to go out and live your life and you made a couple mistakes like everyone does in life and now you are learning from those mistakes. Thriving even from what i've been hearing and seeing.” Lilla thought for a moment and nodded, smiling a little up at him.

“I guess you're right, like usual. I've even been told that Sister Imperator likes me, though I don't really see it.” Copia chuckled and waved a little.

“Don't worry cara, Sister is a hard woman, yes, but I can confirm that she has grown to like you since you've been here. She likes how driven you are, and I do too honestly. Most of the Siblings here are pretty subservient, eager to please and only showing they have a mind of their own when their elders aren't around. But you..you do not seem to care who you are being stubborn with or whose feelings you hurt. Honestly I'm surprised Sister hasn't tried to steal you from me and make you a protege of sorts.” Copia leaned back in his chair, watching her and smiling. He'd been smiling a lot more lately. 

“Steal me? I didn't realize I was all yours.” Lilla was sarcastic as she spoke, she knew she kind of was his but what made it ok was the fact that she had chosen him. She knew right from the very beginning she could trust him and that he wouldn't try and hurt her. Copias' laugh pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him as he stood, stretching a bit.

“See, that's what I mean. So feisty, just like her. Come now, cara, it's getting rather late and I want you well rested. I have some things planned for tomorrow.” Lilla stood and gave him a confused look.

“But what about work?”

“You're skipping. Don't worry everything's been taken care of, now let's get you back up to your room ok?” Copia was grinning widely down at her as they walked out of his office and made their way up to their rooms, with Copia refusing to even hint at what he had planned.

“The only way you will find out is if you hurry up and get some rest, ok? I'll send Dew for you in the morning, now sleep well.” Copia said as they walked up to her door before reaching for her hand and giving it a light kiss. Lillas' cheeks went a bit red and she pouted a little at not being able to know, but did as he said and went to her room to get ready for bed. When she finally laid down she sighed, trying to think of what Copia could possibly have planned and tossing and turning a little as she did before finally drifting off to sleep. Copia had walked back towards his room with a cheeky little grin, humming to himself as he entered his room and changed into his night clothes before laying down to try and imagine how she'd react when she found out what was going on. Soon enough he too fell asleep, imagining her being surprised and happy. 

Copia rolled over as light flooded his room, trying to hide from it for a moment before fully realizing it was daylight out. He sat up in bed and cursed under his breath as he checked the time, sighing with relief that it was still early. He stretched a little and moved to get up and get dressed, putting on a black suit. He looked up from getting ready as he heard a knock at his door before Dew entered the room.

“Ah, good, go ahead and see if she's up and ready ok?” Dew nodded and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him before making the short walk to Lillas and knocking on her door.

“Ah shit, hold on Dew let me just....” her words trailed off and a moment later she opened her door, giving the ghoul a quick smile before walking back into her bathroom. 

“I promise I'm almost ready, I just need to brush my hair out and put on some eyeliner ok? I'll be quick.” Dew nodded, entering the room and standing next to the doorway as she finished getting ready. She looked over at him in her mirror and raised an eyebrow a little.

“Dew, do you know what Copia has planned?” Dew nodded.

“Will you tell me? PLease?’ Dew shook his head no and Lilla could've sworn it looked like he chuckled. She pouted a little and finished her eyeliner. She looked herself over once more before walking back over to Dew, her arms crossed and pouting a little up at him.

“Well fine then, take me to him so i can find out.” Dew nodded and led her out of the room towards Copias and knocked on the door and a few moments later he opened it, smiling brightly at the two. 

“Good morning, cara! I trust you slept well, yes? Come, now, we have a busy day ahead of us!” He nodded at Dew who then began walking ahead of them as Copia held out his arm for Lilla, grinning when she took it and began walking with him.

“What exactly are we doing?” 

“I’ll explain everything in the car, now hurry along.” he led her outside to a beautiful 1920’s red Cadillac where Dew was already seated at the driver's side. Lilla stopped and looked at him warily as he headed towards the car, turning when he noticed she was no longer by his side. 

“Dont worry! Didn't I tell you id keep you safe, I even am making Dew come along to make things extra safe for you. I promise, you'll have fun today.” he held out his hand for her and after a moment she took it, climbing inside the car after he opened the door for her. When they were all buckled up and heading out on the road Dew reached back to hand Copia a little satchel and Copia grabbed it before turning to her. 

“Now, I think we've all come to realize that you will be staying with us for quite some time. So I thought, well me and Sister Imperator really, we both thought you would like a day to get all the things you need to feel more comfortable. You know, some new clothes, furniture and decorations for your room, anything you want to make your time with us more comfortable for you. Here, this is your allowance. There should be more than enough here and once were all done you can keep whatever's left for anything else you may need down the road.” He handed the satchel to her and leaned back as he waited to see her reaction. Inside was a large stack of money which, upon further inspection, all turned out to be hundred dollar bills. She gasped and looked up at him, shaking her head and trying to give it back.

“No, no Copia, I couldn't take this. I mean the thought is so sweet…. It's just too much though…” 

“Nonsense! Look, it's not the church's money or anything if that's what concerns you. It was all mine, and now its yours.” He grinned wider at her, though now she was more confused now.

“What? How do you have this much??” 

“Oh thats uhh… no matter..oh look! We're here! Come on, let's get you some new clothes!” The car stopped moments later and they all headed into the big mall Dew had driven them to, Lilla arm in arm with Copia once again as Dew followed them close behind. 

The rest of the day was spent going from shop to shop as Lilla had fun on her little shopping spree, Copia staying close to her and watching with a soft smile every time her eyes lit up when she saw something she liked. He liked seeing her like that, and he liked being able to provide this for her. Every now and then he'd get lost in thoughts about this and she'd manage to slip away for a moment, always looking proud of herself as she hid small bags in others when she was found again, most of the time with Dew close behind. 

By the time they headed out of the mall it was sundown and when they got to the church it was dark. Copia saw Lilla off at her room, kissing her hand as he told her goodnight before smiling to himself as he made his way to stop By Sister Imperators office to tell her things went ok. When he came back to his room he paused for a moment when he saw his door was cracked open and took a step back before pushing it open. When nothing happened he peered in, his jaw dropping a bit as he looked in to see a bunch of little presents spread out on his bed. He smiled softly and looked down at Lilla’s door and chuckled a bit upon hearing her door close. He stepped inside the room and looked at all the little gifts she had sprawled out on his bed: some candies, a candle, and two little rat plushies. On his pillow was a little note that read ‘Thank you’ in messy cursive with a small heart. 

“No, tesoro, thank you” he said with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and wanna help give me ideas and stuff id really appreciate if you followed my tumblr @popiasghuleh


End file.
